Dream scape
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: He left. Leaving Jinx to lead Titan's South. Now he leaves her a necklace. With a strange letter... "Dream of me"
1. Chapter 1

Here is another Flinx... I'm recently obsessed with the couple XD

I do not own Teen Titans

I was left in charge of the Titans South. The team consisted of Argent, Hotspot, Jericho, Kilowatt, and of course me... Jinx. Their leader. Kid Flash was supposed to be on the team here... But his mentor Flash apparently called him on special mission a few months back. And he still hasn't come back. All he gave us was a letter here and there. A quick message, that he was fine. But never a time when he would be back. I gave up on him coming back a long time ago.

"You okay love" Argent asked me. She was my closest friend here... She always had good advice. Not that I asked for it often.

"I'm fine Argent" I sigh... looking back to the city. Our base had been built on the side of a cliff, overlooking Bright City. It was quite a nice view actually.

"Don't lie to me Jinx. Your thinking about Kid Flash aren't you"

"When am I not thinking about him" I sighed.

"I'm sure that bloody idiot will be back. It's just taking time"

"It's been three months Argent... Knowing him he found some spunky blond and forgot all about us"

"First... If he forgot about us he wouldn't be checking in with us-"

"Once a week if we're lucky" I muttered. She ignored me.

"And I know that the only girl he wants is you. He loves you Jinx..."

"Then where is he..." I ask.

"I wish I could tell you Jinx" Argent sighed. I shake my head. I wanted to forget him. I didn't want my team to suffer and spend their time fixing my problems. I was a leader. I needed to be strong for them. They were worried enough... I didn't need to add to it.

"So how are you and Hotspot coming along" I ask her. It wasn't a secret how much they liked each other. Argent blushed.

"I think he likes me... He just doesn't know how to say it"

"That's boys for you; they can have all the confidence in the world. But they become complete cowards when it comes to girls" I snicker. She smirked at me.

"Kid Flash wasn't too cowardly was he" She winked. I felt my face heat at the memory. He had waited to a meeting when every Teen Titan gathered to discuss plans and such... He had said he had something important to say... Next thing I knew he had scooped me up and kissed me in front of the whole team. He then said I belonged to him. Causing me to hex him. But Beast boy still hadn't let me forget this... and neither would Argent apparently.

Our conversation stopped when the door to the watch room opened. And Hotspot, Kilowatt and Jericho entered the room. I liked Jericho. He was silent. But a good listener. He sort of reminded me of Kyd Wykked back in the hive five. Hotspot and i didn't talk much... But he respected me. Kilowatt was kept to himself mostly. But he was good fun when he wanted to be.

"Hey girls, what you guys talking about" Hotspot asked. Glancing at Argent.

"Nothing important" I mutter just as Argent answered with-

"Kid flash" I glare at her. She just gives me an innocent smile.

"I'm sure he's fine Jinx" Hotspot smiled. Jericho nodded in agreement.

"I never said he wasn't" I snap. Hotspot tries to hide his flinch... But I can still see it.

"Sorry..." I mutter. I didn't like scaring my team. But with my past, I can see why they're still nervous around me.

"You don't have to bite my head off" Hotspot sighed. Not looking at me. Argent was about to defend me... But I didn't want to start am argument between the two.

"Argent, can you lead the team on patrol tonight. I need to be alone" I ask her. She nods in understanding.

"Of course. Come on team! The city isn't going to defend its self" I let myself out of the room. But I can hear their conversation.

"You don't have to be so harsh with her" Argent snapped at Hotspot.

"She's the one who snapped at me for trying to help her feel better"

"She's been through a lot the last few months Hotspot"

"So have we! I know he was her boyfriend. But he was our teammate."

"He has a point Argent. She's our leader. She needs to start acting like it. She has to face the fact that he's not coming back" Kilowatt agreed. Even though Jericho couldn't talk. I could almost feel him nodding. I left before I heard anymore. I went straight to my room. Planning to draw. That always made me feel better. Until I finished the picture and took in the image of Kid Flash on my paper. And the pain returned.

When I enter my room I feel something off. Someone had been in my room. I felt my anger burn. My one rule... My room is off limits. Couldn't these idiots follow this one simple rule!

But as I go near my bed... I notice my sketch pad open. And flipped through. Someone was going to pay. But then I notice a flash of color on my bed. A chain... with a bright red stone with black swirls covering it. A necklace, wrapped around a red rose. With a note attached.

_"Hey Jinxy, _

_Sorry I haven't been able to see you in person. _

_Flash barley let me leave this letter. _

_I love your drawings by the way. _

_Though I think I more buff than that._

_Hope you like the necklace._

_The red stone is known as the dream stone._

_You better wear it. _

_Took me forever to find._

_I promise to see you soon. _

_Sooner than you think in fact. _

_Love you babe!_

_P.s. dream of me..._

I was torn between hexing the necklace into oblivion and curling myself into a ball and crying. Did he really think a necklace would fix things between us! He made me give up my whole life for him. Made me become a hero. Abandon my team. The only family I ever had! Only to leave me the second I became a hero. What was he thinking!

I wanted to trash the necklace. Show him I didn't need him. But as if the necklace had some magnetic force... I found myself pulling it to my neck. Putting it on. I didn't know what this meant for us. All I knew that he would have some serious explaining to do when we saw each other again. And what the hell did he mean by dream of me?

First chapter! XD

Love it? Hate it? Review it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long for the update DX I've been real busy with my other Flinx stories.**

I slowly slid out of my cloths as I got ready for bed. I slid on a thin black tank top and crawled into bed. No sooner had I closed my eyes did he appear…

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was in a grassy field… And not just any grassy field. _The _grassy field, the one Kid Flash took me many a night were we would gaze at the stars. Under the swaying branches of a sakura tree. Its pink blossoms sometimes falling around us like rain. And he… Kid Flash was sitting staring at me smiling a few feet away from me. And I was wearing nothing but a poor excuse of a tank top and underwear.

"Hey beautiful" He winked at me.

"What are doing here" I growled. Angry at him for disappearing for months then coming by with the nerve to only leave a note.

"Dreaming?"He smiled. I glared at him.

"You shouldn't be here" I whispered.

"Yet here I am"

"What do you want?"

"To talk" he sighed. But as his eyes looked over me, finally taking in what I was wearing his eyes told me he wanted to do more than… _talk._

"Wow" He smirked at me, gesturing to my choice of attire.

"What? It's hot in Bright City" I sneered.

"I'm not complaining" He laughed. I was torn between kissing him and hexing him.

"Where have you been" I sighed.

"It's a bit complicated…"

"So complicated you couldn't even say goodbye to your girlfriend and had to disappear without a trace for _three_ months!" I nearly hissed when he grinned.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"You actually admitted to being my girlfriend. That is definitely reason enough for me to smile"

"Kid Flash…"

"I left messages-"

"All those told us was that you were alive. Nothing else!"

"Jinxy…"

"Don't _Jinxy_ me! You left the team. Left me…" I whispered the last part but he apparently heard it.

"Jinx… I never wanted to leave you. But there are things going on with Flash… And I'm not allowed to say anything."

"But you didn't just leave! You _vanished._"

"I'm sorry! Jinx please… I miss you so much it kills me"

"Kills you so much that you came back to the base and left nothing but a letter…"

"Jinx…"

"No! I thought you abandoned me… I thought you left me alone-" Whatever I was about to say left my lips when his mouth crashed down on mine.

"I'm sorry Jinx…. I never wanted to leave you… I would never abandon you… I _love _you" He said between kisses. And if I was awake, if this wasn't a dream I would push him away. Tell him this was not okay. But I had missed his touch so much… And here he was. I kissed him back. I let my tongue trail across his and let my hands run wildly through his red hair. I felt his hands roam farther than normal. But this was a dream. Nothing more… I could let him do whatever he wanted and let him take the power for once and he would never know…

"I love you too Kid Flash" I whispered into his mouth as hands lifted the tank top over my head. I let my hands roam over his now bare chest… His hands unclipped my bra and let it fall to the floor. I felt his lips leave mine and trail down my neck to my shoulder.

"I've missed you…" He laughs.

"I've missed you too" His fingers start to slip into my underwear as he kissed my neck.

"You're lucky this is a dream… Or this would not be happening" I smirk.

"But dreams are a link to the self conscious… too show us what we truly want and need"

"That may be… I may want you. But I would never let you take control in real life. So enjoy it why it lasts"

"What's that supposed to mean" He kisses me again.

"This is _my _dream. I will remember this when I wake up, but you won't" I laugh.

"This is nothing but a dream… Right?" I smile against him.

"Just a dream…" He replies, as my underwear slips down…

I wake up with a jolt. What the fuck? That dream felt so real… And so unfinished. I look around and gasp… My clothes are strewn across the room… What the hell?

**Hope you guys like **

**Kid Flash is being naughty XD **

**Please review! The more reviews the faster I update**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not dead! Yays XD Here is the next chapter... FINALY!**

**Here is a verse from one of my fav songs that goes in with the story... I will try to do this with the rest of the chapters. Maybe this will help me update faster... who knows?**

_**Under a paper moon; by All time low**_

Me and you, living under a paper moon  
'Cause real life just isn't right  
Let's fabricate  
Me and you, living under a paper moon  
This real life just isn't right  
Let's get away  
Let's fabricate

**Kid Flash-**

I stared up at my plain white ceiling. Sighing in content. I did it. I dream scaped with Jinx. It had taken a long time to find the other half of the dream stone. But he had. And now it was with Jinx. And with my own stone I had been able to connect with her threw her dreams. I had been able to touch her... feel her... kiss her. Though I woundn't ever go farther than that in a dream. Thats why I stopped the dream before anything did. Because I love her. And I wanted are first time to be _real_. I miss her so much. Being apart from her is like knife in my heart. But with the Flash getting worse... Seeing her seemed impossible. But with the stones... Now I get to see in anytime I fall asleep.

**Jinx-**

I stared down at my black coffee which suddenly seemed a lot less wanted.

"You okay love" A brittish acent came from behind me. I turned to see Argent who looked concerned.

"Fine. Patrol go okay"

"We locked up Dark Fire, sent Over Grow packing, and made Poison Pool weep like a baby._ (I needed to make up new villians since there in a new city. If you want to know more about these charaters they are on my profile page and you can use them for you own fanfictions if you give me credit)_Pretty good patrol for a night's work." She replied.

"I knew I could count on you Argent" I sighed.

"Do you want to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about"

"I can tell when your lying Jinx, now please tell me whats wrong" I sighed and told her everthing about the note and the neclace. And the fact that I dreamed about him. I left out the events _in _the dream of course. Somethings are meant to be private.

"Well I can understand why you dreamed of him. After the letter and everthing-"

"But the dream felt so real Argent! I don't know... Maybe I should just forget about him. I need to be leader of this team first. And Wally's girlfriend second..."

"No! I mean sure you are our leader. But you and Wally. You won't find that in a lifetime. Don't give up on him Jinx, if he left that note, he doesn't want to give up on you" With that Argent left the room. Leaving me with to my thoughts... I felt my hand tighten around the stone. _Why did he half to do this to me..._

**Argent-**

_That idiot! How could he do this to Jinx! _I thought to myself as I left her in the kitchen. He was the only one who made her happy, can't he even stop for a visit! No... he has to leave a bloody letter. And that devil gave her a dream stone! I thought those were only myth! With those he can connect with her... Romantic, but... _Maybe I should tell Jinx about the stone..._ But I knew I woulldn't. This was between her and Kid flash. I just hoped it didn't ruin my friend and leader...

**And there it is! Sorry its short... I wrote this with major writers block. I know where I want to go with this and the main plot. But I need suggestons for the inbetwwen to get more chapters going... So if you have any ideas for fights, dreams, or anything pleae help me out in your reviews... thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok flinx lovers…. I'm sorry to say this but this story is officially on hiatus until summer. I am terribly sorry about this but right now my head is full of writers block, I have currently lost inspiration for this story, and I've been too depressed lately to write anything but heart wrenching angst stories which this one is not. Not to mention I never have the time with school and such to write :p But I promise you this **_**will **_**be finished. I promise to start this up again in summer and have this story finished before school comes back. I am truly sorry for any inconvenience and would like to make it up to you my fans. So since I have no time for these write now, everyone in a while I will post a flinx oneshot. Just give me your ideas for stories through review or pm and I'll try to write oneshots every now and then to ease the tension of this hiatus. Thanks for understanding…. Bloodyravenheart13, out.**


End file.
